Darkness
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Pertemuan tidak terduga yang menyeretnya ke dalam dunia yang penuh kegelapan "M-master.." "Kau milikku, dan tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menyentuh milikku!"


| Darkness |

.

Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kisimoto own

Genre : romance/supranatural

Rate : M

.

One Shot

This story is dedicate for Kuronuma Hinata

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Aula sebuah gedung bioskop itu tampak di penuhi oleh lautan manusia, beberapa dari mereka bahkan terlihat berdesak-desakan, ingin melihat secara langsung aktor dan aktris yang berperan dalam sebuah film terbaru yang baru saja di tayangkan beberapa menit yang lalu. Petugas keamanan tampak kewalahan dengan serbuan para wartawan maupun para penggemar yang memenuhi aula gedung hanya demi menyaksikan jumpa pers secara ekslusif yang di adakan oleh produser film tersebut.

Kilatan-kilatan cahaya kamera terlihat dimana-mana, memotret beberapa orang yang mulai memasuki aula gedung. Mereka duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan oleh pihak penyelenggara. Disana, terlihat empat orang dengan dua pria dan wanita. Beberapa wartawan langsung mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan yang membuat mereka penasaran, keempat orang yang duduk itu hanya diam dan belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan untuk mereka.

.

"Mohon perhatiannya. Saya tidak akan membuka jumpa pers ini jika beberapa dari kalian tidak diam." suara bass itu mengalihkan sedikit perhatian mereka.

Para wartawan langsung mengarahkan kameranya dan mulai memotret seorang pria yang sedang berdiri di atas podium yang tak jauh dari mereka. Suasana menjadi hening dan tampak terkendali, pria yang mengenakan masker hitam itu melanjutkan tugasnya.

.

"Seperti yang teman-teman ketahui, pihak Senju Production mengadakan jumpa pers secara resmi setelah penayangan film kami yang terbaru yakni 'Venus' yang baru saja teman-teman saksikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Untuk itu, saya sebagai manager dari Senju Production membuka sesi jumpa pers ini, saya harap kegiatan ini berlangsung dengan kondusif."

.

Para wartawan itu langsung mengangkat tangan mereka, berharap dapat di tunnjuk untuk memberikan pertanyaan. Kakashi, pria bermasker hitam itu menunjuk pada seorang pria yang mengenakkan kacamata. Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari beberapa orang yang dekat dengan orang yang di tunjuk Kakashi. Para kameramen memfokuskan sorotan kamera ke arah empat orang yang sedang duduk manis menunggu pertanyaan dari mereka.

.

"Saya ingin mengajukan pertanyaan kepada nona Hyuuga Hinata."

Wanita yang diketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu nampak tersenyum ramah. Para pria yang menyaksikan senyumannya itu langsung berseru tampak terpesona, sedangkan para penggemarnya berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

"Hm nona, bagaimana perasaan anda ketika memainkan peran yang sangat di puja dan di kagumi semua pria dalam film ini?" pertanyaan yang terlontar itu menimbulkan riuh godaan untuk wanita Hyuuga itu.

Seorang pria berambut blonde yang duduk disamping wanita Hyuuga itu menyenggol lengannya, memberikan tatapan menggoda padanya. Sedangkan pria berambut merah yang berada di sebelahnya tersenyum dengan tipis kearahnya. Satu lagi, wanita berambut pink yang duduk di sebelah pria berambut merah hanya merenggut tidak suka.

Hinata mengangkat telapak tangannya, meminta agar mereka kembali diam dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya.

.

"Saya merasa terhormat dan tersanjung ketika Tuan Jiraiya memilih saya menjadi pemeran utama dan mendapatkan peran seperti itu. Awalnya saya merasa terkejut, namun ketika syuting film ini mulai berjalan, saya sangat menikmati peran ini."

Para wartawan kembali mengangkatkan tangan mereka ketika Hinata selesai menjawab pertanyaan itu.

.

"Nona Hyuuga, apa benar anda merasa canggung ketika harus beradegan di ranjang bersama tuan Sabaku dan Namikaze?"

Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang sedikit vulgar itu, sedangkan Sakura, wanita berambut pink yang duduk di sebelah Sabaku Gaara kembali merenggut sambil mengepalkan tangannya terlihat marah.

.

"Hm bagaimana ya? Saya sendiri merasa bingung harus berkata apa." ucap Hinata

Terdengar bisikan kecewa dari para wartawan.

.

"Bagaimana dengan anda berdua, tuan Sabaku dan juga tuan Namikaze?"

.

"Yah, saya merasa terhormat bisa menjadi lawan main Hinata dalam film ini. Apalagi kita berdua sering melakukan scene bersama dan melakukan adegan yang sangat intim. Tapi, saya juga merasa sangat senang. Karena bisa sering berduaan dengan Hinata." jawab Namikaze Naruto, pria berambut blonde itu. Matanya menggerling nakal ke arah Hinata.

Wanita Hyuuga itu terlihat merona, merasa malu dengan perkataan Naruto.

.

"Kalau anda, tuan Sabaku?"

.

"Saya merasa senang, sama seperti yang Naruto katakan sebelumnya."

.

"Ah, nona Haruno. Bagaimana perasaan anda?"

.

"Saya merasa senang bisa turut andil dalam pembuatan film ini."

.

"Satu pertanyaan terakhir. Nona Hyuuga, apa benar anda menjalin hubungan dengan tuan Sabaku?" pertanyaan itu memicu berbagai tanggapan

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya merasa heran.

.

"Tidak, saya tidak-"

.

"Belum. Kami belum meresmikannya." ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh suara pria di sampingnya. Hinata tampak membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Sabaku Gaara dengan polosnya mengatakan kalau hubungan mereka belum di resmikan. Gaara hanya menatap sekelilingnya dengan datar. Pria itu bisa merasakan cubitan di lengan kirinya, Hinata mencubitnya dengan keras dan hanya dibalas kedipan menggoda dari pria itu.

.

Para wartawan kembali mempertanyakan ungkapan dari Gaara, mereka tak henti mengutarakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lebih aneh dari sebelumnya. Beberapa pengawal mengantar kepergian keempat orang itu dan jumpa pers kali ini menimbulkan berita besar.

.

.

Hinata melemparkan tasnya ke sofa, ia merasa sangat lelah malam ini. Banyak yang sudah terjadi di luar dugaannya hari ini. Jumpa pers, Naruto dan yang paling aneh adalah pria panda itu, Sabaku Gaara. Apa maksudnya dengan melontarkan kata-kata seperti itu di depan para wartawan? Bukankah itu akan memicu reaksi yang berlebihan dari meraka? Entahlah, ia merasa kepalanya pusing memikirkan kejadian tadi. Hinata membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil satu botol air mineral kemudian meminumnya dengan rakus.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai, ingin sekali rasanya langsung berbaring dan memejamkan mata untuk pergi tidur. Tapi wanita Hyuuga itu tidak akan tidur dengan nyenyak jika ia belum mandi terlebih dahulu. Hinata berdiri di depan cermin besar dan berdiam diri sambil memandangi pantulannya sendiri dalam cermin, ia mulai melepaskan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Blazer, kemeja tanpa lengan, dan rok span berwarna peach. Kini wanita Hyuuga itu sudah setengah telanjang, Hinata masih memandang pantulannya, meraba sebuah tato kecil yang terukir di tulang selangka sebelah kiri. Sebuah tato berbentuk kipas kecil dengan hiasan seperti akar-akar kecil mengelilingi kipas itu.

.

Hinata sangat ingat betul pertemuan pertamanya dengan sosok pria misterius yang memberikan tato itu padanya, ia tidak menyangka akan menerima kesepakatan aneh diantara mereka berdua. Hinata menghela nafasnya dengan malas, entah mengapa ia merasa sangat merindukan pria itu, tidak seperti biasanya. Pria itu juga tidak mengunjunginya seminggu terakhir ini, ini terasa sangat aneh baginya. Biasanya pria itu selalu mengunjunginya tiap malam tiba dan mereka akan melakukan ritual khusus yang di perintahkan pria itu padanya.

.

Wush!

.

Hinata meringis ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas di belakang lehernya, wanita Hyuuga itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali ketika ia melihat pantulan seorang pria tinggi dengan sayap besar berwarna hitam sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Pria itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, mengendus dan menghirup aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Tubuh Hinata menegang, merasakan sensasi nikmat di area lehernya. Pria itu mencumbu leher Hinata dengan mesra, sesekali lidah basahnya menyapu permukaan kulit leher Hinata dengan gerakan menggoda. Tangan besar yang semulanya meraba-raba perut datar milik Hinata kini memegang kedua bahu dan membalikkan badan wanita itu untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Hinata tidak tahu harus apa, berapa kali pun ia menolak tapi tetap saja ia merasa terpesona pada sosok pria itu. Garis wajahnya yang tegas dan tampan, kulitnya yang putih bersih, dan rambut jabriknya yang berwarna hitam. Sepasang sayap besar berwarna hitam menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, sayap itu membuatnya tampak sempurna di mata Hinata. Tatapan itu, Hinata sangat menyukainya. Meski pada kenyataannya tatapan itu hanyalah tatapan penuh nafsu dari pria itu yang selalu di berikan padanya. Matanya yang berwarna semerah darah dengan tiga benda menyerupai bentuk tanda koma pada pupil matanya. Hinata seolah terhanyut dan merasa terhipnotis jika sudah tenggelam dalam tatapan pria itu. Hinata mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyentuh pipi tirus yang terasa sangat dingin.

.

"Master.." gumamnya

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulainya, Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Yang ia ingat hanyalah ia yang berniat ingin pergi mandi. Tapi sekarang wanita itu terbaring di ranjangnya tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh sexy-nya. Tubuhnya sudah di penuhi oleh keringat, Hinata terus menggeliat di bawah kungkungan pria yang ia panggil sebagai 'Masster'. Hinata merasa sangat frustasi karena pria yang berada di atas tubuhnya terus menggodanya tanpa henti. Telapak tangan pria itu yang besar dan sedikit kasar terus membelai selur tubuhnya tanpa henti, bibir tipis pria itu terus menciumi setiap inci dari tubuh Hinata. Kedua sayap itu juga turut andil menggoda tubuh Hinata, kedua sayap itu mengelus-ngelus paha bagian dalam dan sesekali menggelitik area senggama miliknya.

Nafas Hinata terdengar sangat memburu, wajah cantiknya sudah di hiasi rona merah. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan gejolak yang tak tersalurkan.

.

"M-master,, ahh-a-ah. A-akuh mohonh-nghh." desah Hinata frustasi. Tidak ada respon dari pria itu, ia tidak memperdulikan permohonan Hinata dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan mencumbunya.

.

"A-akh, hah-ahh.." tubuh Hinata mengejang ketika satu jemari panjang mulai memasuki organ genitalnya yang sudah sangat basah.

.

"Shh-ahh,, Master-ouh, ehmhh.." desahan dan lengguhan terus lolos dari bibir kecilnya. Pria yang sedang mencumbuinya terlihat menyeringai dengan puas.

.

"Kau sangat basah, Hyuuga." bisik pria itu sededuktif mungkin.

Satu jari, dua jari, kini tiga jari pria itu sudah memenuhi area sensitif milik Hinata. Jari-jari itu bergerak maju-mundur dengan tempo yang lambat, membelai dan menyiksa Hinata tanpa ampun. Hinata menekukkan kedua kakinya, berusaha merapatkan kedua pahanya. Wanita itu sudah tidak tahan lagi, sampai kapan 'Master-nya' itu akan menyiksanya seperti ini? Namun usahanya sia-sia, kedua sayap itu memengang masih-masing pahanya dan menariknya keluar. Membuat ruang yang cukup luas untuk kebebasan tangan sang Master.

.

"Sejak kapan aku menginjinkan pria lain menyentuh tubuhmu? Hn?" ucap pria itu disela-sela kegiatan in-outnya. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, nafasnya terasa berat dan tubuhnya bergetar dengan hebat.

.

"T-tidak, akh-itu ha-nhh, hanya ba-batas pekerjaanhh, akhh-" Hinata menjerit ketika pria itu menghentakkan ketiga jemarinya dengan sekuat tenaga, menyentuh area g-spot miliknya.

.

"Aku tidak suka ketika sesuatu yang sudah menjadi milikku di sentuh oleh orang lain." desis pria itu dingin.

.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya terasa kosong dan hampa ketika pria itu mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari tubuh Hinata. Wanita itu mendesah kecewa, pria itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Tidakkah dia tahu jika Hinata sangat tersiksa dengan perlakuannya? Hinata tahu penyebab Master-nya bertingkah seperti ini, pria itu sedang marah sekarang. Kejadian ini bukan yang pertama kali, pernah suatu malam ketika Hinata pulang dari dinner-nya dengan Naruto, Master-nya itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Pria itu mencumbunya dengan kasar, dan terus melakukan percintaan hingga Hinata tidak sadarkan diri. Namun malam ini berbeda, pria itu tidak langsung menerjangnya dan bercinta dengannya dengan kasar. Pria itu hanya menyiksa Hinata dengan terus menggodanya tanpa ampun.

.

Hinata memandang sayu sosok pria yang berada di atasnya, cahaya lampu yang terlihat remang-remang menambah kesan erotis baginya. Pria itu melebarkan kedua sayapnya hingga membentang dan menimbulkan tiupan angin yang cukup untuk menjatuhkan benda di sekelilingnya. Rambut jabriknya terlihat bergoyang, pria itu melepaskan jubah hitam yang menutupi tubuh kekarnya. Lagi, Hinata merasa takjub dan terpesona dengan pria itu. Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas, ada sesuatu yang muncul di sekitar tubuh Master-nya. Garis-garis tidak beraturan berwarna hitam dengan arsiran merah pada sisi-sisinya. Garis-garis itu bergerak, memutari tubuh kekar sang Master. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, mata amethystnya bersibobrok dengan iris merah menyala. Mata itu menatapnya nyalang, sangat terlihat kilatan emosi dari pandangannya. Hinata bergidik, merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya malam ini.

.

"M-master." cicitnya

Hinata menahan nafas ketika lehernya di cengkram oleh pria itu

.

"Leher ini, kedua pria brengsek itu sudah menyentuhnya." tangan pria itu naik menyentuh bibir peach milik Hinata.

.

"Bibir ini, mereka juga sudah mencicipinya." pria itu melanjutkan jelajahnya di sekujur tubuh Hinata.

.

"Dada ini, mereka juga sudah menikmatinya. Tapi satu yang belum mereka rasakan dan mereka tidak akan merasakannya sampai mati."

.

Hinata membelalakan matanya ketika pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan membawanya pada ciuman lembut. Lidah basah pria itu membelai kedua bibir Hinata dengan mesra. Hinata mengalungkan tangannya melingkari leher sang Master. Hinata mengeryit, ada yang berbeda dari tubuh pria itu. Tubuhnya terasa hangat, tidak dingin seperti biasanya. Garis-garis yang melingkari tubuh pria itu mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Mereka terus berciuman dengan mesra. Mencium, menghisap, dan menjilat dengan penuh damba. Tubuh Hinata semakin bergetar merasakan gejolak yang terasa berbeda menimpa tubuhnya. Pria itu mencumbuinya dengan penuh cinta. Hal seperti ini adalah hal yang mustahil pagi pria iblis itu. Ya, pria yang sedang mencumbuinya saat ini adalah seorang iblis berwajah rupawan. Sebut saja Hinata gila karena bercinta dengan seorang iblis, namun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

.

Hinata yang waktu itu sangat putus asa karena di tentang keras oleh ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi yang tidak mengijinkannya memasuki dunia entertaiment bertemu dengan Master-nya secara misterius. Pria itu menawarkan kesepakatan padanya, kesepakatan yang bisa mengabulkan semua impian Hinata. Dan tanpa ragu, Hinata menyetujui persyaratan itu. Hiashi yang ia kenal seumur hidupnya adalah sosok yang keras terhadap keputusannya luluh begitu saja ketika ia mencoba meminta ijin untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan pada saat itu karirnya di dunia hiburan melesat dengan cepat. Pria itu kembali menemuinya suatu malam dan menagih kesepakatan yang ia perloleh dari Hinata. Iblis tampan itu hanya menginginkan Hinata untuk memuaskan nafsu biologisnya, Hinata harus bersedia bercinta dengannya kapanpun pria itu inginkan dan Hinata setuju dengan permintaannya. Dan pada saat percintaan mereka yang pertama, iblis itu merenggut kehormatan Hinata dan membuat tato kipas kecil sebagai tanda kepemilikan terhadap Hinata seutuhnya. Dari malam itu lah semua ini bermula, pria itu akan bercinta dengan Hinata sesuka hatinya. Namun tanpa perasaan cinta, yang selama ini Hinata rasakan hanyalah perasaan nafsu yang menggebu ketika melakukan percintaan panas diantara mereka

.

"Kau milikku." ucap pria itu disela-sela ciumannya dengan penuh penekanan

Hinata tidak menampik perasaan bahagia ketika mendengar penegasan dari Master-nya. Jujur saja, Hinata sudah jatuh cinta pada pria iblis itu. Ia tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan perasaan cinta itu timbul pada dirinya. Yang jelas, Hinata benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan setiap darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Wanita itu menolak pria-pria yang menawarkan perlindungan dan rasa cinta untuk dirinya, Sabaku Gaara dan Namikaze Naruto adalah pria yang ia tolak. Hinata hanya menginginkan Master-nya, hanya pria itu yang bisa membuatnya sangat bergairah pada seorang pria.

.

"A-ahh-" Hinata melengguh ketika sebuah benda yang keras dan panas menyentuh organ genitalnya. Wanita itu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memberikan isyarat kepada Master-nya untuk segera memasukinya. Namun, pria itu hanya menggesekkan milikknya, kembali menggoda Hinata yang sudah berada pada puncak gairahnya.

.

"Jadilah milikku, tinggalkan dunia yang kau mimpikan-grh" pria itu menggeram

Hinata menatap bola mata pria itu, ia sedikit terkejut karena mata yang semulanya berwarna semerah darah kini berubah warna menjadi hitam seperti batu onyx. 'indah' batin Hinata.

.

"Kau suka?" wajah Hinata memerah, pria itu membaca pikirannya. Wanita itu mengangguk dengan malu-malu.

.

"Master, aku-" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika benda keras itu melesak memasuki dirinya yang sudah sangat basah. Hinata mendesah dengan keras, merasakan dirinya dipenuhi oleh Master-nya.

.

"Grhh,, milikmu tetap sempit, Hinatah-nghh" pria itu menggeram, merasakan sensasi nikmat ketika organ genitalnya di cengkram dengan kuat oleh Hinata. Pria itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan, mencoba menikmati semua yang ia rasakan dari tubuh Hinata, menikmati setiap getaran menggairahkan ketika ia menggerakkan miliknya keluar-masuk di tubuh Hinata.

.

"Ahh ahh,, Ma-masterh, hahh-nghh-mphh,," desahan Hinata tertahan ketika Master-nya membawa dirinya pada ciuman panas. Seluruh tubuh Hinata merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, tidak ada satu inci pun yang tidak terjamah oleh kuasa pria itu. Pinggul sang master bergerak tanpa henti memanjakan pusat gairahnya, tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas dadanya yang sedikit bergoyang karena hentakkan darinya, dan kedua sayap itu tidak berhenti mengelus seluruh tubuh Hinata. Pipi, leher, perut, sampai ujung kaki tak lepas dari sentuhannya. Bulu-bulu sayap itu terasa sangat lembut seperti sutera, membelai dan menggesek tubuh Hinata tanpa henti.

.

"Nghh, emh-ah.." pria itu mendesah ketika melepaskan ciumannya

.

"Ahh, ouh-nghh,, M-master-akhh."

.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke, grhh.."

.

"S-sah, Sasukeh ahh,, ahh.." pria itu tersenyum puas disela-sela kenikmatannya.

.

"Ya, sayangku. Desahkan namaku-nghh."

.

"A-akuh-ahh,, t-tidak kuath-ahh,, nghh.." Sasuke terus memacu dirinya, menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Mencoba menggapai puncak yang ia cari selama pergumulan mereka. Hinata meracau tidak jelas, wanita itu menjerit dengan keras dan melengkungkan punggungnya ke atas ketika gejolak yang ia tahan berhamburan keluar, mencapai puncak gairah dan kenikmatan bersama pria yang dicintainya membuat perasaannya menghangat hingga sel-sel pada tubuhnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

.

"A-ah,, Hi-hinatah-grhh.." Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Hinata. Peluh membasahi keduanya, sayapnya yang terbentang dengan gagah kini mulai turun dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Hinata mendesah nikmat ketika merasakan cairan kental yang sedang memasuki tubunya, cairan itu terasa hangat dan memenuhi rahimnya. Sasuke mendesis, menikmati setiap semburan yang ia keluarkan pada tubuh Hinata.

.

"Sasuke.." bisik Hinata.

.

"Hn?"

.

"Sasuke, aku-" perkataan Hinata terputus ketika pria itu kembali menciumnya dengan mesra. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menyentuhkan hidung keduanya.

.

"Aku tahu. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, raja iblis kegelapan mencintaimu wahai manusia." Hinata membelalakan kedua matanya. Wanita itu tidak bisa menahan luapan bahagia yang ia rasakan. Hinata terisak pelan, Sasuke menyeka air matanya dengan lembut.

.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Iblis penuh dosa ini sangat menginginkanmu." bisiknya mesra.

.

"Jadilah permaisuriku, tinggalkan dunia ini dan hiduplah bersamaku. Dalam kehidupan yang abadi." Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya merespon perkataan Sasuke. Apa iblis itu sedang melamarnya? Entahlah. Yang paling penting adalah pria itu benar-benar menginginkan Hinata dalam kehidupannya. Bukan hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu birahinya, tapi pria itu juga menginginkannya sebagai pendamping hidupunya.

.

Hinata tidak merasa keberatan jika ia harus pergi meninggalkan dunianya. Selama itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang raja iblis yang telah menjeratnya sampai sejauh ini, ia tidak akan pernah menyesali keputusannya.

.

.

The End

.

Fiction ini saya persembahkan untuk Kuronuma Hinata a.k.a Fan Hinata Dan L. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakannya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fiction selanjutnya ^^

Salam hangat Hexe ;)


End file.
